


Like Cats and Dogs

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, In which Tobirama gets stuck as a snow leopard and terrorizes Konoha, Iruka is so done, Kakashi's porn is in danger, and Kakashi, mostly Kakashi tbh, the ninken get revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For a prompt on my Tumblr: Cat!Tobi and Kakashi's ninken - do they love each other? Do they hate each other? The pack knowing that Cat!Tobi is not a real cat, because he smells wrong - and forming a pact to troll Kakashi together. Messing up his room while the dogs distract Kakashi. Cat!Tobi stealing all the underwear/socks. Cat!Tobi and Bull being best buds and napping on a rock together. Pakkun being exasperated but also secretly amused about their flailing summoner. Just - Cat!Tobi and the Ninken. That's all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Tobirama-is-a-cat-and-no-one-knows!AU on my Tumblr started off as one ask and a headcanon and devolved into a ream of cracky awesomeness that I plan to eventually turn into a full-fledged fic. Basically, Tobirama got stuck in cat form, no one gets it, and Kakashi is his favorite victim to torment for various reasons.

Iruka is neck-deep in grading when a jounin falls through his window, hits the floor, cries “It’s a conspiracy!” and immediately hurls himself under the kitchen table. 

There’s a long, long pause as Iruka stares at the intruder and the intrude stares back. Then, with a deep, heartfelt sigh, Iruka sets down his pen and closes his eyes, rubbing his scar. He’s noticed it tends to itch in the presence of stupidity. 

“What’s wrong, Kakashi?” he asks wearily. “Did Genma tell you about his sex life with Gai again?”

“It’s a  _conspiracy_ ,” Kakashi repeats, as though he should automatically understand. When Iruka just gives him his teacher-patented I’m-being-patient-but-I-really-want-to-hit-you face, he glares like  _Iruka_  is being the unreasonable one here and elaborates, “Shiba and Akino  _distracted me_  while that hell-cat  _destroyed my collection_.”

Knowing Kakashi, there’s only one collection he could mean, and only one cat—the summons Sarutobi found when he went to recover Tobirama’s body, which has never deigned to leave and seems to have adopted Kakashi. The summons has never spoken, but everyone calls him Tobirama in tones that vary from fondness (Sarutobi) to terror (most of the ANBU) to adoration (Tenzō and Shisui).

Kakashi, Iruka has noticed, only ever says his name like a curse.

“You are  _not_  stashing your surviving books here,” Iruka says flatly, well able to guess what this is about. “I’m a  _teacher_. Hide your porn somewhere else.”

With what could almost be called a pout, Kakashi pulls a familiar book back out from the underside of the table. Iruka would be surprised, except it’s  _Kakashi_. “But  _Iruka_ ,” he complains. “This one is fine. It even has a teacher in it, so it’s appropriate!”

Iruka grimaces. “There are a lot of words to describe that thing, but  _appropriate_  doesn’t even come close.  _No_.” 

From the street outside comes the sound of baying dogs. 

Iruka tries, he really does, but he can’t quite fight a grin at the way Kakashi suddenly goes about ten shades paler. “You were late feeding them again, weren’t you?” he asks knowingly, just as a large shape leaps lightly through his window. Grey and slate and cream glow in the low lights as the big cat saunters across Iruka’s living room. 

Never a fool, Iruka points his pen at where Kakashi is trying to stuff his book back into his—his pyjamas, which Iruka failed to notice earlier. _Amazing_. “You might want to check that he didn’t stash one somewhere,” he advises. The snow leopard pauses next to his chair to chuff thankfully at him, and deigns to let him stroke between the cat’s ears. Then he turns and lunges, almost too fast to see. 

Kakashi disappears in a desperate whirl of smoke, leaving one of Iruka’s potted plants behind. Instantly, Tobirama changes course, bounding over the table, using the wall as a springboard, and launching himself right back out the window. Outside the dogs start up again, clearly having caught Kakashi’s trail, and Iruka puts his head down on his tests and laughs until he cries. 


End file.
